1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a standard for performing IPv6 communications by using low-power personal area networks (6LoWPAN) according to IEEE802.15.4, IPv6 over Low power Wireless Personal Area Networks (6LoWPAN) has been defined.
For example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-500653 discloses an apparatus that performs communications according to 6LoWPAN.
For example, as for the specification of IPv6, it is required to set two or more default routers in a default router list that is used to determine, upon packet transmission, a next hop address (an IPv6 address of the next hop representing the next destination to which the packet is transferred). Upon packet transmission, when it is not possible to determine a next hop address with respect to a destination address corresponding to a transmission packet for transmission by using a destination cache representing a correspondence table between the destination address representing the IPv6 address that is a destination and a next hop address that was determined before or a known prefix list, a next hop address is determined from the default router list. The same series of processing operations is performed according to 6LoWPAN.
When a router for 6LoWPAN (a router that performs communications according to the 6LoWPAN standard) is registered in the default router list, however, a packet not for 6LoWPAN (a packet other than packets according to the 6LoWPAN standard) may be transmitted to the router. Accordingly, the packet that is originally not required to be transmitted is transmitted to the router for 6LoWPAN and the router wastes power to receive the packet that is originally not required to be received. This is particularly problematic in 6LoWPAN where low-power consumption is assumed.